


He's so annoying

by FujoshiDreamer



Series: Supersons [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiDreamer/pseuds/FujoshiDreamer
Summary: Damian wonders why he thinks Jon is so annoying.





	He's so annoying

Damijon (Supersons)  
“You know you’re really annoying right?” questions Robin watching Superboy floating next to him feeding a few birds. The only time you ever see birds in Gotham is when they’re dead in the streets being devoured by sewer rats, or when one is trying to defecate on your head. And yet, they seem to peacefully flock to Superboy like he's some Disney princess, Damian thought it was all horribly annoying.  
“What did I do now?” asked the younger superhero glancing towards Robin who was sitting on the edge of a building in a crouching position looking over the city.  
Damian decides to refrain from answering such a simple question. Jon pouts and Robin has to stop himself from smirking.  
“Hey Damian, wanna come over my house tomorrow and play some video games,” Superboy asked.  
Damian ignores him.  
Jon sighs “I mean, Robin do you want to play video games tomorrow,” rephrases Jon.  
“I don’t know I’ll have to check my schedule to see if I have anything planned with the Titans, if not then I’ll give you a call,” Damian tells him professionally already knowing that his schedule for tomorrow is clear; unless there’s an emergency.  
“Cool,” says Jon smiling softly.  
Damian didn’t know why he likes patrolling the city with Jon so much he was so unprofessional, loud, as well as obnoxious. All the things Damian couldn’t stand rolled into one. However, he was always finding excuses to spend time with him. These patrols are just one example, because technically speaking Damian didn’t need to have Jon with him, or remind him to be on time. He does it anyway which is why Jon is just so annoying because makes Damian soft.  
They’re friends and Damian hates it; the way Jon can make even a place like Gotham seem beautiful and bright. He hates how unprofessional he becomes around Jon, Superboy small mistakes like using his name. Most of all Damian hates the fact that Jon makes him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Tumbler  
> @FujoshiDreamer


End file.
